symbbionicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack's Relationships
<Zack Winchell Sym-Knights Titan (symbiote) At first, Zack was embarrassed and unsure of bonding to Titan due to the rather bizarreness of the situation. However, he understands later on that the only way to be able to use Titan’s full potential is to wear him proudly and be open to him. Zack cares for Titan and considers him a dear friend, even to the point of saying that if Titan were to be taken from him, they would have to pry him from his cold dead fingers. He was also very concerned when Titan was being washed in the shower, thinking he would have been deluded by it. Lia Organia At first, considering how he was treated by them the first time, he felt a bit disgusted that she would ask him for his help, and chose to walk out. However, things went better between the two, as he saw that she was concerned for her people and feared for their freedom and existence, as he softened up to her, and when they are on Gerania. She is also the woman who saved his life after he nearly gets killed by an Ubber Bruut warrior. As time went on, she later started to fall in love with him, and her love became deeper after he recognized her as an individual rather than a princess or an alien. She gave her first kiss to Zack following the end of the Bruut campaign. She often gets jealous when other girls flirt with or tempt him, even saying that Zack belongs only to her. She loves him very much and is willing to do anything with him. In response, Zack will do anything to protect her, as he loves her just as much as she loves him. To add to that, she usually sleeps next to him naked. For this reason, she says that she has no problem with letting Zack see her naked. Later on, the two go through a ritual where they are tested to see if Zack is worthy of being a candidate for Lia's future husband. They both passed and although Zack remained oblivious to the situation, he had mentioned that he would like to marry Lia one day. X'il The two are as friendly as cat and dogs… with rabies. X’il was initially hostile towards Zack, who didn’t know that he was fighting the Princess in their first confrontation after they discovered him and attempted to take him in. She also expressed displeasure in that the princess would use her body to try and bring him in to their cause… only to find out that he refused that as well, and slugged him in the stomach once he decided to join them anyway. After they reached Gerania, becoming the only fighter to battle against the Bruut, X’il constantly bickered and berated with Zack out of jealousy and his reckless behavior… especially when he started to train Geranians how to fight to better improve their chances. But their relationship changed during a fight against the Bruut forces, X’il gradually began to confide in Zack. Eventually, after the war ended and Zack left to go back to Earth, X’il admitted that he was a better match for Lia than any diplomatic retainer. Reggie Nimitz Natasha Xanders Zoe Anderson OTTO ISDA Kazuki Asamiya Category:Relationships